


Snowed In

by cablesscutie



Series: PJO/HoO Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, bumped up the rating for mildly implied sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cablesscutie/pseuds/cablesscutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the OTP 5 situations ficlets with the prompt for percabeth and blizzards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

1\. The trip up to Westover Hall in 8th grade is the first time in a while that Annabeth has had to really concern herself with snow. Virginia was pretty tame when she was growing up, if they even got snow, and Camp worked basically like a reverse snowglobe - the only time she had to deal with the stuff was when she joined in with Luke and the other Hermes kids sledding down Half Blood Hill. So, when Mrs. Jackson’s tiny little sedan crosses the Maine border and heads straight into the middle of a blizzard, she’s a little bit on edge. Going through a roundabout, the tires slip for a second, and she lets out an alarmed squeak, reaching for Thalia’s hand on the other side of the backseat. The daughter of Zeus, fearless as ever, is sleeping through the whole ordeal, and pulls away with a half-awake grumble, curling in on herself more. Percy turns around in the passenger seat, mouth already opening to ask if she’s alright. The look on her face must be absolutely terrified, because he actually realizes that it’s a pretty dumb question and stops himself. Without turning away from the road in front of her, Mrs. Jackson taps Percy on the shoulder and says “Turn back around, sweetheart. Your seat belt needs to lie flat.” A moment later, he meets her eyes in the rearview mirror and stretches his right hand back as discreetly as possible, wiggling his fingers until she catches on and grabs hold.

2\. “Percy loved the snow when he was little,” Sally murmurs, almost to herself. Annabeth is sitting across from her, fingers laced around a mug of hot chocolate and socked feet tucked under herself. “He never would’ve come inside if he had his way.” She’s looking out the apartment window over Annabeth’s shoulder, but clearly not seeing the neighborhood.  
“It’s the same at camp,” Annabeth tells her, with the same soft voice and faraway gaze. “The newbies love him. He always starts these huge snowball fights, and-” she laughs. The sound is still sad, but it’s the brightest thing that’s come out of her since Percy disappeared. “And last year, he finally figured out how to use his powers on snow, and now he makes these ridiculous forts for them. And the thing that’s the best, although it kinda drives me nuts sometimes, is you can’t tear him away from them. He loves it just as much.”  
“You’re going to get him back just to become a snowball widow,” Sally muses, a trace of a smile tugging at her lips. Annabeth feels herself mirroring the expression, and her eyes sting just a little. She makes a silent promise to Percy that if he comes back to her, she’ll suck it up and sit in the snow with him until she’s soaked and numb all over if it’ll make him happy.

3\. The first New Year’s Eve with all of the Seven together, they find themselves in the midst of the biggest snowstorm of the year. They’re all gathered together at Percy’s to watch the ball drop, but the storm blew the power out a few hours ago. So now they’re snowed in and waiting it out with hot cocoa and board games, lit by candles and flashlights. Annabeth and Frank have taken over the kitchen table with a cutthroat game of Risk, and are attempting to guide Percy and Piper through a round. Nico, having been dragged along by his sister, is idly shuffling his Mythomagic cards and looking pained as he begrudgingly plays Mystery Date with Will (who claims he borrowed the game from Lou Ellen and only brought it ironically), Hazel, and Jason. Percy sort of wishes he’d played with them, because he’s becoming aware that he is as horrible at this game as he’d predicted. He’s only got three troops left, and Annabeth’s army is poised to strike the second Frank’s turn is over, but she’s curled up in his lap - warm and smiling. So much about them has changed, but her hair still smells like lemons, and the consoling kiss she gives him when she finally eliminates him is just as brain-melting as the first.  
From across the room, Jason asks him if he wants to get in on the game of Jenga they’re starting, but Annabeth laughs in his arms, and the sound is sweet, and wearing his sweatshirt and pajama pants, she’s so soft. He waves them off with a “Nah, I’m good. Thanks,” and presses his face into her neck. He doesn’t let go until it’s time to crowd around Frank’s watch to see it tick them into the new year, and he dips her into a kiss.

4\. Percy yelps when cold toes press against his legs, eyes shooting open. He’s met with a nest of blonde hair and a wide smile beaming up at him from the other pillow. “Classes are cancelled,” Annabeth says, tugging him closer to her again. “And the roads are terrible,” she informs him, tilting her face up to press her lips against his. “And worst of all, someone turned the heat down last night, so the living room is absolutely freezing.”  
“So,” Percy cards his fingers through her tangled bedhead, smiling sleepily, “In light of this travesty, what are we going to do today?” He holds onto her waist tighter, his free hand slipping under the edge of her pajama top to rest in the curve of her lower back. Annabeth burrows against his chest and hums “Hm, we might just have to stay in bed all day.”  
“It may just come to that,” he says, rolling them over to press her back into the mattress.  
“Damn shame,” she murmurs as his lips trace the line of her jaw. “I was looking forward to that lecture.”

5\. “Annabeth!” Percy’s voice jolts her out of sleep in the early hours of the morning as he comes skidding into their bedroom, one snowboot on, and the other in his hand. “Get up right now!”  
“Percy,” she slurs, rubbing her eyes, “What on Earth-”  
“Mom mom mom mom mom!” Their daughter crashes into his legs, a pink jumble of snowpants and tangled scarf. She’s practically vibrating with excitement, and Annabeth can see that her hair isn’t brushed and she’s still wearing her pajamas underneath her winter gear. “It snowed, come on!” and then there’s a tiny hand reaching under the blankets to find hers and drag her upright - surprisingly strong despite its size. Annabeth sighs and feels a pang in her chest at the sight of the neatly pressed suit hanging on the closet door.  
“Oh, sweetheart, I’d love to play, but it’s a workday, I have to-”  
“Already called you in sick,” Percy interrupts, starting to toss her coat and hat and gloves onto the bed. “Get dressed, we’re going to the park.” She rolls her eyes at him, but smiles anyway, picking up their daughter, and folding her up in her arms. Adrienne squirms and bounces, still eager to get out the door as fast as possible, and Annabeth laughs, reaching up to try and fix the tangled nest of blonde hair that’s tickling her neck.  
“Relax, kiddo. We’ve got all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated! If you have any thoughts you would like to share (any at all, seriously) just post a comment- I'd love to hear from you. Or, you can come join me on tumblr as fire-lord-mai!


End file.
